


Игры со змеями

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Snakes, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Писалось в свое время на кинк-фест, на заявку "Гарри/Люциус. Малфой скучает по прежним временам, отсюда вытекающее доминирование Гарри в образе Темного лорда, фетиши, связанные со змеями. В идеале после секса Гарри уходит к мужу или другому любовнику."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	Игры со змеями

Это нужно было им обоим. Люциусу, чтобы не сойти с ума, по крайней мере, так он говорил. Гарри, чтобы насытить свою потребность в доминировании. После этих встреч переставала болеть голова, и он становился совершенно спокойным. Шелковым, как говорил Драко.

Для встреч была оборудована специальная комната прямо в поместье. Люциус утверждал, что про нее никто не знает. Ничего удивительного: сомнительно, что Драко или Нарцисса оценили бы дизайн. Это была их с Люциусом тайна – одна на двоих. Когда Гарри впервые вошел в комнату, он испытал шок, не знал, смеяться ему или плакать – везде были змеи. На ковре – огромные нарисованные удавы извивались, менялись, сплетались; на стенах – раскрывали капюшоны ядовитые кобры; светильники в форме маленьких змеек с изумрудными глазками, подлокотники кресел, резные ножки стола.

– Ты сумасшедший! – воскликнул он тогда.

– Да, – легко согласился Люциус, – но удачно скрываю. Теперь ты знаешь.

Гарри так и не понял, почему согласился – из жалости, или, наоборот, из желания отомстить. Но когда Люциус впервые встал перед ним на колени и поцеловал край мантии, он не испытал ничего, кроме ужаса. Надо было бы сразу прекратить игру. Тогда мысль о том, что он сможет сыграть Темного Лорда для сумасшедшего папаши любовника, казалась немыслимой. Его совершенно устраивали отношения с Драко, и ему не хотелось ничего иного. Так он думал. Но постепенно вошел во вкус этой странной игры, переносящей в параллельную реальность, где он был Темным Лордом, а Люциус верным слугой. 

Люциус всегда приходит первым, устраивается в кресле, и когда Гарри проскальзывает в комнату, поднимается, приближается к нему и медленно, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, опускается на колени.

– Мой лорд.

– Люциус-с-с… – по первости Гарри пытался изобразить змеиное шипение, но Люциус однажды намекнул, что это выглядит глупо.

Люциус склоняет голову, тянется к мантии и прикладывает ее край к губам. Раньше это вызывало у Гарри отвращение, теперь невероятно возбуждает. Тонкие розовые губы нежно касаются черного шелка, словно это кожа любовника. 

– Мой скользкий друг… Ты же и вправду, скользкий? – Гарри старательно ухмыляется.

В глазах Люциуса мелькает что-то похожее на смех, но на губах ни тени улыбки.

– Как вы любите, мой лорд.

– Я хочу проверить. Встань, повернись и наклонись.

Люциус сглатывает, чуть вздрагивает, и все же послушно поднимается, поворачивается спиной и наклоняется вперед. Мантия облегает красивую задницу. Правда красивую, тут Гарри возразить нечего. Очень хочется прикоснуться, и он не отказывает себе в удовольствии. Тянет тяжелый черный атлас вверх, набрасывает подол мантии на плечи Люциуса, открывая изящные белые ягодицы. В полумраке кажется, что его кожа почти светится. Гарри кладет ладони на упругие полушария, чуть гладит, потом сжимает, резко, сильно. Люциус стонет.

– Молчи, иначе я наложу на тебя Силенцио, а может, и что-нибудь похуже, – говорит Гарри, продолжая мять и щупать его задницу. 

Раньше он стеснялся, теперь уже вошел во вкус. В этой нарочитой грубости он находит особое удовольствие. 

Гарри просовывает пальцы между ягодицами и начинает водить ими вверх и вниз. Люциус молчит и только чуть выгибается и расставляет ноги. Гарри касается скользкого от смазки и явно слегка растянутого ануса. Мысль о том, как Люциус готовит себя, заводит, но Гарри в который раз думает о том, что надо как-нибудь попробовать подготовить его самому. Помучить, заставить умолять. Гарри прикусывает губу, жар пробегает по позвоночнику. Да, определенно в следующий раз стоит попросить не готовить себя. Скорее всего, Люциус не откажет. Палец проскальзывает внутрь, и Люциус чуть подается назад, чтобы тот проник глубже. Оставаться безразличным к откровенному желанию – невозможно.

– Умница, – шепчет Гарри, вытаскивает руку и шлепает по ягодице.

Он мог бы вставить Люциусу уже сейчас – эрекция каменная – но не для этого они здесь встречаются. Главное извращенное удовольствие Гарри испытывает вовсе не из-за того, что трахает Люциуса – иначе это мало бы отличалось от того, что они творят с Драко. Власть над другим человеком, сильным магом, даже почти игрушечная, возбуждает, как ничто другое.

Гарри последний раз проводит ладонью по гладкой прохладной коже и отходит на шаг. 

– Раздевайся.

Всего секунда – Люциус выпрямляется, поводит плечами, и одним изящным движением сбрасывает мантию на пол. Она, словно зачарованная, ложится у его ног волнами. Люциус красуется, но Гарри мало волнует его тело, ему достаточно, что на нем не слишком заметны следы времени.

– На кровать.

Люциус оборачивается и приподнимает бровь – хочет уточнить, в какой позе его желает видеть «повелитель».

– На спине.

Люциус подходит к высокому, застеленному тяжелым покрывалом ложу и устраивается на нем. Вышитые шелковые змеи на покрывале кружат рядом, повторяя контуры тела. Гарри нарочито медленно, шаг за шагом, подходит и садится на край постели – Люциус не спускает с него настороженного взгляда. Он возбужден, но не слишком сильно – игра только началась. Гарри извлекает из мантии свою палочку, и Люциус вздрагивает, когда ее кончик касается оголенного живота.

– Чтобы мне такое сделать с тобой, Люциус? – задумчиво шепчет Гарри. – Круцио? Или что-то другое? Может, стоит просто медленно изрезать твою кожу на куски, чтобы ты вопил, как те магглы?

Это всего лишь угрозы. Люциус не любит боль, да и Гарри совершенно не хочет ее причинять. Люциуса возбуждает страх, предвкушение, беспомощность. Его член сильнее наливается кровью, и Гарри не скрывает усмешки.

– Или мне взять плеть и отстегать тебе так, что твое тело станет безвольным куском мяса, и ты потеряешь голос от криков?

Люциус прикусывает губу и закрывает глаза. Гарри продолжает медленно водить палочкой по его телу, нежно касается шеи, ключиц, обводит соски – один, второй, они твердеют на глазах.

– Ты боишься меня, Люциус?

– Да, – шепот почти не слышен.

– Громче!

– Да! – это не крик, а жалкий хрип, но Гарри считает, что этого достаточно.

– Хорошо, – он произносит это слово на серпентарго.

Язык он уже почти забыл, помнит лишь несколько слов. От звуков голоса Люциус вздрагивает и вцепляется пальцами в покрывало. Шелковая змея касается языком его пальцев и исчезает под спиной. Гарри наклоняется к лицу, шепчет:

– Люциус, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей подругой, – не удержавшись, он лижет его щеку.

Люциус открывает глаза и бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд. Гарри замирает - похоже, сделал, что-то не то. Но уголок губ Люциуса чуть приподнимается, и он снова закрывает глаза. Значит все же принял импровизацию. Гарри вынимает из кармана черную атласную ленту, прикасается к ней палочкой и шепчет заклинание – ему научил Люциус, еще в самом начале их встреч, – через мгновение с ладони сползает большая черная змея и, медленно извиваясь, ползет к Люциусу. Ее язычок то и дело высовывается изо рта, трепещет, и, когда она касается кожи, Люциус вздрагивает.

– Скажи "привет" моей подруге, – говорит Гарри. 

Он произносит «привет» на серпентарго, и Люциус неслышно повторяет за ним. 

Змея заползает на него, скользит длинным прохладным телом по груди и животу. Гарри видит, как сокращаются мышцы, как Люциус мнет покрывало: змеи для него и самая страшная пытка, и наивысшее наслаждение. Иногда Гарри интересно, сможет ли змея возбудить Люциуса настолько, что он кончит, так и не занявшись с ним сексом. Тонкий язычок змеи слегка касается члена, и Люциус выгибается на постели, едва сдерживая крик. Гарри уже не может терпеть, он расстегивает мантию и начинает дрочить собственный член – вид черной змеи, обвивающей белоснежное тело Люциуса, всегда возбуждает.

– Тебе нравится моя подружка, Люциус? – шепчет он, с трудом справляясь с дыханием.

– Да, мой лорд, но не так, как вы… – Люциус уже на грани, едва говорит. 

Змея уползает с кровати и замирает у подножия черной лентой.

– Разве? – спрашивает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы в голосе было больше безразличия.

– Да, мой лорд.

– И чего же ты хочешь?

Люциус мгновение молчит, потом открывает глаза.

– Трахните меня.

Гарри ведет пальцами по нежной коже его предплечья и, улыбаясь, интересуется:

– Как ты сказал? Трахнуть тебя? Разве ты заслужил?

– Нет, – он делает глубокий вдох, – я прошу о снисхождении, мой лорд.

Гарри уже и сам с трудом сдерживается, но продолжает игру.

– Хорошо, – холодно соглашается он, – но только потому, что ты так мило просишь.

Он не раздевается, хотя иногда очень хочет почувствовать Люциуса всем телом, просто расстегивает еще несколько пуговиц на мантии. Забирается с ногами на кровать, ждет, пока Люциус подложит подушки, подберет ноги и раскроется для него полностью. Гарри вновь пробует пальцем его сфинктер, проводит рукой по яичкам и сочащемуся смазкой члену, животу, груди, он наползает на Люциуса, словно змея, пока головка члена не касается ануса. Тогда он хватает его за бедра и толкается вперед, сразу и резко.

Поначалу было страшно – он не привык так поступать с любовниками, но Люциус иначе не хочет. Он тихо стонет, принимая его член до конца, на его щеках слезы, и Гарри не может отвести от него взгляд. Он сам кусает губы, только бы не издать ни звука, только бы не нарушить этот момент, когда Люциус подчиняется ему и отпускает себя. Теперь они окончательно вживаются в роли, Гарри грубо врывается в него, безжалостно мнет крепкие бедра, ощущая, как что-то темное и яростное пробуждается в нем. Рука Люциуса тянется к члену, но Гарри отбрасывает ее.

– Я не разрешал тебе трогать себя, Люциус, – шипит он, наклонившись над его губами, почти сгибая Малфоя пополам. 

– Простите, мой… – сбивчиво отвечает тот, но Гарри прерывает его извинения, впиваясь в губы.

Это почти запрещено, но сейчас он, а не Люциус, диктует правила.

Тот выгибается, прижимает его к себе, трется сочащимся членом о шелковую мантию. Гарри с яростью смотрит в его лицо, в обжигающее серебро его глаз, и шипит, глубоко входя в него:

– Я… твой… хозяин. Я! Ты… меня... понял?

Глаза Люциуса широко открыты, он с трудом дышит, но отвечает:

– Да… мой лорд.

Еще толчок, и они кончают почти одновременно. Оргазм оглушает настолько, что Гарри какое-то время не понимает, где и с кем он находится. Секунду кажется, что в своей спальне вместе с Драко, но потом все встает на свои места. Мутные глаза Люциуса светлеют, он чуть улыбается, говорит сухое «спасибо» и закрывает глаза. Теперь Гарри должен уйти.

Он набрасывает на себя еще одну мантию и бежит в свои с Драко комнаты. Тот еще не вернулся с работы – судя по часам, у него есть еще около двух часов. Гарри забирается в ванну, и некоторое время сидит в теплой воде и приходит в себя, не замечая, что засыпает. 

Он не боится, что однажды Драко может узнать об изменах. Иногда кажется, что даже хочет этого. Он боится только одного, что Люциусу наскучат их маленькие игры, и однажды, когда Гарри придет в комнату со змеями, она будет пуста.


End file.
